Question: A jar contains $8$ red jelly beans, $10$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
There are $8 + 10 + 3 = 21$ jelly beans in the jar. There are $10$ green jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{10}{21}$.